Movie Night with Mitsuru
by Ms Android
Summary: Mitsuru has asked Minako to accompany her for the night. Minako decides she wants to bring a few movies to watch with her senpai.


_**A/N**\- I recently finished Persona 3 Portable with the FeMC and with that maxed out Mitsuru's social link. Needless to say she's so very precious and I wanted to make something that immortalizes her adorable personality_

.

The silence in the S.E.E.S dorm at night seemed much more noticeable than the day. While the sun was out, there was commotion and activity with people going about their days. Once the sun set however, the only noises made were the dorm residents occasionally sharing words with one another; or they were resting through the Dark Hour. Tonight was another ordinary night. The dorm's residents weren't commencing an excursion to Tartarus, they weren't reading in the lobby. All were in their rooms, except one tenant.

On the third floor, and the first door to the left from the stairs was the room of a student council member. Standing outside the door was the transfer student, Minako. She knocked prior and awaited the door to open. Before long, the door swung open and she was met with a reassuring smile.

"Ah, as expected. I appreciate you wanting to spend time with me tonight. I requested Takeba and Yamagishi as well, but it seems they weren't in the mood," Mitsuru quietly said as she welcomed the leader of combat inside. Compared to Minako's room, Mitsuru's looked more like a luxurious hotel suite than a dormitory room. To say it was "gaudy" was an understatement.

After the incident with her shotgun fiancee outside the movie theater, the two of them had grown somewhat closer to one another. Mitsuru revered Minako since then. Until that point no one had stood up for her, let alone for herself. The girls had made themselves at home shortly after greeting each other. In Minako's hands she held two movies: one, a rom-com and the other a horror film.

"Pick one, senpai," Minako said as she held them in front of Mitsuru's face. The senior was taken back at the sudden decision as she was reluctant in which to watch first. She's never had the time to watch movies. She was either studying or having others tell her what to do, and with her being in control of a decision (albeit a tiny one) there was some indecisiveness.

"..Umm I'm not sure.. which would you want to watch?" Mitsuru said with her hand resting on her cheek. Her eyes moved over toward the rom-com Minako had in her hand. She quickly became embarrassed by the fact she wanted to watch the movie and was unable to say so.

"You're so easy to read. And that's exactly why we're gonna watch the scary one first," Minako said with a devilish grin forming. From her mentioning that movie first she could see Mitsuru becoming tense. For a moment the younger girl couldn't contain her giggles from Mitsuru's red face. "Alright fine, we don't have to watch the scary one you big baby," she teased.

Even though they both fought demons of the night while putting their lives on the line, the fact that Mitsuru of all people would be scared to watch a horror film was very amusing to Minako. The scarlet-haired girl went over to the player and put in a movie. She knew Mitsuru didn't want the scary one but, Minako had other plans. She switched the DVDs without Mitsuru seeing, who was thinking she dodged a bullet. Minako took the seat next to Mitsuru and let the opening previews play.

"It's a shame Takeba nor Yamagishi could join us tonight," said Mitsuru. "I'm sure they would enjoy the movies."

"I'm sure Yuka-tan would be all over the horror movie I brought," Minko said with her grin reimmerging. They both watched the screen as the previews finally came to an end. Once the title screen flashed, Mitsuru could feel her heart drop into her stomach. Obviously it wasn't the rom-com they agreed on.

"Minako.. I thought you put in the other movie," Mitsuru said uncomfortably.

"Oh c'mon senpai, I thought it'd be fun to watch this first and then the other to take your mind off it," Minako said with a shit-eating grin that stretched from ear to ear. She also had no intention of changing the movie either as she'd pull a "I'm tired" card afterwards and call it a night. A simple trick, yet quite effective.

Mitsuru sighed as she gave a "fine" and gestured Minako to sit closer beside her.

"..Um.. Would it be alright if I.. held your hand..?" Mitsuru said with a bright red face. Minako obliged as this might be the only time she would be able to do so. It was very obvious Mitsuru had never been this intimate with anyone else. Still, seeing the head of the student council's face turn as red as her hair was rather adorable to the junior.

"It's just a movie, senpai. You're really this scared?"

"I-it's just because I can relax and invest myself into the movie, I feel as though I don't need to be on guard.." she said, struggling to find a feasible answer. Minako wanted to milk every second of the calm and collected student council president being flustered by a scary movie.

Minako held out her hand to the senior. "If it means you'll watch it, then I guess that's alright," she said softly, still lingering on the idea.

Mitsuru had a habit of becoming invested in the films she saw with Minako, since she was never a person to judge. At every eerie moment on screen, Minako felt Mitsuru's hand sweat and feel her pulse become more intense. She felt overly giddy about Mitsuru's fear. Every turn the characters on screen took she felt her hand being squeezed and her shoulder being clutched. For Mitsuru, waiting for the movie to end felt like an eternity. Her heart raced after every jumpscare and she found herself gripping Minako tightly frequently throughout.

"I never thought I'd be so captivated in a movie like this.." said Mitsuru. Her tone implied that she not only enjoyed it, but able to feel every emotion she thought she never had by having someone by her side. For Minako she had fallen asleep on the other red-haired girl. Her hand had slipped from Mitsuru's grip and flung over the side of the sofa. She was completely passed out. Not even an earthquake was going to wake up the girl who collapsed into a coma. It also wasn't likely that Mitsuru had the confidence to try and move her since they'd grown so close. Perhaps she wanted this moment to last a little more since even though she may not have another chance at this.

Mitsuru had tried to shake Minako on the shoulder but to no avail. She groaned and continued to lay on Mitsuru's lap. It appeared she had no intention of moving, even in her sleep. The senior sighed. Maybe she was making this out to be worse than it needed to be. In fact she herself felt comfortable now since this small event would stay just between the two. Mitsuru began to follow suit. Her eyelids were starting to become heavy and her strength was declining. Her tiredness had been catching up to her. Being able to relax with the person she maybe even loved who was sound asleep on her lap, made her that much more weary.

"Maybe just for tonight," Mitsuru said.

**_A/N_**\- _I apologize if this may seem a bit rushed in some places, and any other inconsistencies. I also have a few other ideas I'm putting into stories. When I'll get around to uploading them is undetermined. _


End file.
